Kouyou Guardians
by desuta
Summary: Nine represent the elements what happens when they come in contact with Naruto and his friends. These nine had slept in peace for years until a certain evil awoken them. What do these nine want and why are in this world. What do they want with Konoha.
1. Prologue

Hello my readers I'm back. This story will be purely Naruhina with a few other couples on the side. I hope you have fun reading cause I'm absolutely shaking with excitement from the hundreds of idea's I got for this story so let us start.

Kouyou Guardians Prologue

Nine temples hidden across the elemental nations sat in peace for the past eighty years. At the end of each one stood a statue in the shape of a person. These temples were those of the nine elements. Fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, ice, wood, light, and darkness. That is until now.

"Ku ku ku so I have finally found it the temple of darkness the strongest of the nine elemental guardians" said a pale snake like man known as Orochimaru. "Grab that statue we'll be using it in our experiments" spoke Orochimaru to the twelve men he had with him pointing at the statue of a man with the kanji for darkness on the base of the statue.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" said the twelve before moving towards the statue.

The statue then began glowing in a black light before it exploded. When the light and debris cleared Orochimaru noticed that the statue was gone and that there was no one there.

"Find that statue or all of you will die" ordered Orochimaru before the twelve men ran in different directions to search.

Orochimaru waited several minutes before hearing all twelve men scream in terror then silence.

"_Better cut my losses while I still can"_ thought the snake sannin sinking into the ground not noticing the figure that had been standing behind him as he disappeared.

"I see so that was the one who awakened me. I must thank Kami for allowing us to watch as the world changed till we awoke. I will awaken the others" said the man before sinking into the darkness.

Well how was it? Review and tell me so I can choose which of the ideas I have for this story to use next. I'm going to check the reviews in a few days maybe if I'm not busy. School really sucks during the last few days they give more homework and it's also the last few times you get to see your friends unless people decide to call others for something. Anyways see ya readers next time. Also any suggestions for nine different elemental zanpakuto names and abilites I'm going to use those in here as well.

Published/Updated: May 20, 2008


	2. Chapter 1

Had nothing else to do today other than my homework but I finished that early (insert bored author lazily showing his happiness). I thought since the first chapter was so short might as well work on a second. Other than what I just said the only thing I got left to say is that I'm still looking for suggestions on the nine elemental zanpakutos names and abilities.

Chapter One

"_So Kaze is still asleep though I'm not surprised he always was a lazy bastard growing up"_ thought the man seeing a statue in the shape of a sleeping man with the kanji for wind on the base of the statue.

The man took a few steps forward causing the barrier to fall. The statue began glowing in an azure color before bursting. Instinctively the man blocked with a kunai just before his and Kaze's kunai connected.

"Kaze I know you hate being woken up but must you always do that" the man said monotonously.

Kaze blinked a few times before looking at the person in front of him. "Eh Kaimei that you" he asked lazily.

"What do you think _bro_" replied Kaimei.

"Okay it's you but one question what happened" asked Kaze looking at his surroundings.

"What you don't know" asked Kaimei a little surprised.

"Nope last thing I remember doing was fighting against that one rock using clan" said Kaze.

"_Kami why did you choose me to watch over in our absence"_ wondered Kaimei before looking at his brother. "Well, you at least remember where the fire country is right" he asked.

"Ya wasn't it that one country in the center of the map that was slightly larger than the surrounding countries" he replied a bit confused why Kaimei would ask that.

"Well, there is a village in the center I want you to go there and try to blend in I'll explain the rest later oh and by the way time has passed since we last walked this planet ja ne" said Kaimei smugly before sinking into the shadows.

"Bastard of a brother" muttered Kaze before realizing he didn't know where he was. He decided to walk out the only exit he could see. He ended up dodging a multitude of traps before finally reaching the outside. "Correction sadistic bastard" he muttered as he dropped to the ground exhausted and slightly bleeding before he looked at the ground which he noticed was sand. _"Sand oh great that means I'm somewhere in the southwestern area of the continent"_ he thought before standing up.

"Took you long enough to get out of there two hours, seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds" said Kaimei stepping out of Kaze's shadow. "One last thing just to tell ya before I leave for real the fire country is that way" he said pointing towards the East. "Ja ne" he said before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Bastard" muttered Kaze before running off towards the fire country since he was in a desert and it was noon.

"_I heard that"_ came a disembodied voice in the wind.

"_He still creeps me out when he does that"_ thought Kaze.

"Stop peeping on girls you perv" shouted Naruto at Jiraiya who was currently peeping at the hot springs before the pervert got a beating from the kunoichi that were in the springs.

"Damn you gaki" said Jiraiya after the kunoichi left. "Let's go it's time for you to train" he said after standing up and brushing the dirt off himself. "You still need to master the summoning jutsu" he said to the blond preteen before the two of them walked off.

Um so ya this takes place during the one month training session for those who made it to the chunin exam finals. Don't know why but for some reason I did two chapters in one day. So ya I still need names and ability suggestions for nine different elemental zanpakutos and by the way I'm not using any of the elemental zanpakutos from bleach. See ya all whenever I put the next chapter up.

Updated: May 20, 2008


	3. Chapter 2

... You people don't really got anything to say do ya since I only got two comments both of which is from THE HEE-HO KING well I'm not saying that's a bad thing but come on people some suggestions would be nice. One last note before I start the story. Some seniors are crazy even if it's the last day of school its still too much noise and such.

Chapter Two

"_Damn it I forgot the water tomb was one of the one's I hate but I can't help it Mizu is needed next" _Kaimei thought as he swam through the water using chakra to keep himself breathing.

"Summoning Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he was falling down the valley.

"_Village I thought Kaimei meant a small village but this place is fucking huge"_ thought Kaze under his multi layered henge as he walked towards the gates of Konoha. He was stopped by the guards but after showing his ID and handing them a form they allowed him access. He walked around the village until he noticed the monument and froze.

"_Hashirama no way why is that kid's head on a monument"_ thought a shocked Kaze remembering the young teen that showed much promise during the fighting. _"His younger brother is up there as well what in the world is going on"_ he thought as he walked through the village noticing that some of the people there had on headbands with a leaf symbol on it.

He felt someone bump into him and felt the huge amount of killer intent. He looked to see a red headed boy with a gourd on his back as well as a headband with an hourglass on it around the sash holding the gourd.

"You are strong and mother calls for your blood" muttered the red head before sand bursted out from the gourd making Kaze's eyes widen as people on the streets began running away in fear. The sand then attacked Kaze making him dodge using shunshin to escape to a place with less people.

"_Fuck the kid must been a descendent of Shukaku or something since that bijuu was the only being that could use sand" _thought Kaze upon entering a deserted training ground. His eyes widened in horror as the kid appeared in an Suna Shunshin. "Kid what is your name" he said getting ready to use one of his quick jutsu's should the situation require it.

"Sabaku no Gaara" replied the crazed teen before the sand attacked.

"Shit" he said quickly before forming four hand seals as he avoided the sand. "Kaze Kiwa" he muttered as wind chakra collected around his arm. He then burst forward in a blast of speed cutting the sand that threatened to crush him. He noticed that Gaara's sand formed a wall around the teen's body making him smirk. _"Time for me to take it up a notch TATEWARU" _he shouted in his mind as the wind chakra around his arm sharpened and compacted.

"YOU WILL BOTH STOP IMMEDIATELY" shouted an old man wearing a red and white with a bunch of masked people wearing cloaks just before Kaze could dash while Gaara just glared at the old man before holding his head as if in pain.

"I will kill you" said Gaara to Kaze before leaving.

"You there I want you to come with me" said the old man to Kaze who just nodded. "Anbu place the chakra seals onto him I don't want him trying anything funny" said the old man as the Anbu placed seals onto the mans back and hands. The old man then placed his hand onto Kaze's shoulder before taking him to his office.

"Shit" muttered Kaze once they arrived in the office causing the old man to look at him before the henge's failed Kaze revealing his old self.

He had Azure colored hair and eyes. He wore similar armor to what the Shodaime and Nidaime wore only Azure. His hair was pointed in various places while smooth everywhere else. This man stood at a tall five ten. He looked to be in his late thirties while he had a sword thrown over his shoulder. He had the kanji for 'guardian of wind' on the center of his chest plate.

"Sir I have a few questions. One is where are we. Two what's with the headbands. Three just who are you. Finally four why is Hashirama-san and his younger brother on that monument up there. Oh and by the way name is Kaze" spoke Kaze before plopping down into the chair in front of the desk.

"Fine to answer your questions in order since it seems you mean no harm to my village. One we are in Konoha which is in the middle of the fire country one of the five major nations" he said then noticing Kaze's somewhat shocked expression.

"_Damn that Kaimei"_ thought Kaze before paying attention back to the old man in front of him.

"Okay now that you are listening again let me continue. Two is that those headbands are worn by many shinobi of this village. Three I'm Sandaime Sarutobi the third Hokage of this village. Four well Shodaime-sama was the one that created this village and his younger brother was the nidaime who was the biggest contributer to the development of this village" spoke Sarutobi facing the Hokage monument behind him.

Well that was chapter two. You should all know what happens since Naruto himself is still going with the original story-line well at least for now. Credit for the Kaze Kiwa and Tatewaru goes to the author Tellemicus Sundance. Yah I know Tatewaru is the same thing as Kaze Kiwa but hey this is fanficiton so the Tatewaru is a slightly more advanced version. Also in about two chapters or one will be the start of the chunin exams I'm not sure yet. Well that's all till next time cya.

Updated: May 23, 2008


	4. Chapter 3

... Life sucks

Chapter Three

"So Sarutobi-san how long ago was Konoha formed" asked Kaze to the aged Hokage.

"Hm I'd have to say maybe around seventy-five years I think I am no longer sure with my old age and all" replied Sarutobi.

"_Seventy-five years just how long was I asleep" _wondered Kaze staring at the stone monument.

"One more question how old was Hashirama when he formed this village" asked Kaze again.

"I do believe that Shodaime-sama was twenty" replied Sarutobi watching Kaze this time as the man's expression changed.

"_Hashirama was fifteen when I last saw him so that means that I have been gone from this world for eighty years"_ thought Kaze with a downcast look. _"Just who is left from eighty years ago all I know is that Kaimei the eldest brother is alive but what of everyone else"_ wondered Kaze. _"Is that a toad"_ he wondered seeing a giant animal jumping from way behind the Hokage monument.

"Um Sarutobi-san did you know that there is a giant toad behind that mountain over there" said Kaze staring at the Hokage monument.

"Toad" was all Sarutobi said before looking in the same direction. He saw Gamabunta jump then disappear behind the mountain. "Jiraiya" mumbled Sarutobi under his breath.

"_I don't remember sharks being in Mizu's tomb... WAIT SHARKS"_ thought Kaimei before propelling himself through the water using his chakra just avoiding becoming the sharks next meal. _"Fuck the shadows down here are almost impossible to use for me since they aren't all connected" _he thought as he keep going through the water.

"I got one question Kaze just how old are you" Sarutobi asked wanting to know this man's exact age.

"Before I went into a timeless sleep or including the time at which I didn't age" replied Kaze monotonously.

"_What does he mean by that"_ wondered Sarutobi.

"Both I guess" said Sarutobi.

"Fine before I fell into that timeless sleep I was thirty-seven though my body still looks it. But if you include that sleep I guess that makes me a hundred seventeen or at least that's how long my body was on this planet without dying" replied Kaze giving a dry chuckle seeing Sarutobi's shocked expression. "Don't ask me how cause I don't know myself the last thing I ever remember doing was fighting a bunch of rock clan members that could become golems" he said.

"The Gooremu clan" said Sarutobi after Kaze finished his last sentence.

"Who" asked Kaze.

"Those ninjas that you fought were known as the Gooremu clan. All that is known about the clan is that they had the ability to become golems. Other than that they were wiped out by one man exactly eighty years ago so I have to assume that the man was you" replied Sarutobi.

"Hm now that you say that I think they said something about avenging their comrades. The last one standing said that he was the strongest member of his clan. That boy did give me a hard time" Kaze said before he thought about the final memories he had of being awake. "I think after I struck the boy down he said something about failing to avenge his clan but it couldn't be helped in those days it was kill or be killed" said Kaze getting a nod of understanding from Sarutobi.

"I see so Shodaime-sama told me was true about the wars that we would fought were nothing compared to what it was like living in the age before the hidden villages" said Sarutobi looking towards the Shodaime's head on the Hokage monument.

"That I'll give to Hashirama he was always wise when it came to the future. Fought the boy a few times always was a bit fun but either way it always was a draw other than the first fight. Boy's attacks were quick but not fast enough to stop most of my attacks" said Kaze with a small chuckle. "Though he did almost kill me the first time since I never expected to see someone with an affinity for mokuton that was the biggest surprise I ever had in my life" said Kaze with a laugh remembering the details of that battle.

Flashback

"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koudan" shouted a teen in red battle-armor slamming his hands together. Suddenly roots and trees bursted forth from the earth around them.

"_Finally a challenge"_ thought Kaze seeing the jutsu being performed in front of him. He then realized the danger of the jutsu as it got close to trapping him. "Fuuton: Rasen Gufuu" he shouted flashing through a hundred seals while dodging the attacking roots. The roots and trees were shredded once he jumped into the air spinning.

"_What is this jutsu"_ wondered Hashirama. He took a closer look at the jutsu to see that there was a sphere of pure wind chakra spinning at hurricane speeds destroying any attack that got near it. He noticed that Kaze's jutsu was beginning to slow down. He made some hand seals before shouting "Doton: Doryuudan" before a dragon's head made of mud came out of the ground firing mud missiles at Kaze sending the thirty-seven year old man flying.

End flashback

"Damn kid was the first and only person to ever send me flying after I used my third strongest defense even if it was only once" said Kaze. "That toad is going to land in front of that building" said Kaze monotonously staring at the hospital.

"_Is that Naruto" _wondered Sarutobi seeing a patch of blond hair laying in front of the hospital unconscious. _"That boy to be able to summon Gamabunta is truly a genius"_ thought Sarutobi proudly recognizing the foot prints left behind by the toad boss.

"Kaze I would like you to meet someone during our chunin exam finals I think you will take a liking to him" spoke Sarutobi with an odd gleam in his eye.

"_Damn it Mizu I don't care if you are the youngest sister you're going to get one hell of a nightmare genjutsu when this is over"_ thought Kaimei angrily as he dragged his body out of the water after just avoiding being bitten by electric eels, sharks, and being stung by stingrays and jellyfish. _"Imouto is getting my strongest genjutsu for this once she wakes up"_ he thought moving towards the statue making it glow in an cerulean blue light before exploding.

"Kyuukyou Ojike" muttered Kaimei after making a few hand seals before hearing a female scream in fear. "Take that Imouto" said Kaimei with a grin before passing out.

That was chapter three. Reviews appreciated. One poll for this story for now. Still need suggestions for elemental zanpakuto's and abilities.

Translations. Gooremu-Golem, Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koudan-Wood Type Tree world construction, Fuuton: Rasen Gufuu-Wind Release: Spiral Hurricane, Doton: Doryuudan-Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile, Imouto- younger sister, Kyuukyou Ojike-Ultimate Fear.

Poll: Kaze's summon

Eagle, Hawk, Raven

Updated: May 25, 2008


	5. Chapter 4

Had to redo this chapter too many complaints so I'm going back to my normal style of writing. Don't expect to many changes it's just small ones such as the speech.

Chapter Four

"Hey Sarutobi-san the kids coming to" said an unknown voice.

"Good I want you to teach him just one jutsu to use for the finals I think he'll need it" replied a voice that he recognized as the old man's.

"Hey old man where am I" Naruto asked getting out of the bed still half asleep.

"In the hospital Naruto-kun" replied the old man.

"Old man? This kid is a little disrespectful is he not Sarutobi-san" said the other man in the room.

"Don't worry when he calls you a certain name that means either he respects you or hates you but when he hates you he would call you teme" replied Sarutobi.

"Oh" replied the other man before being silent again.

"So old man who is this guy" Naruto asked staring at the man making his eye twitch for a second before mumbling something about annoying blond brats.

"Naruto-kun this man is Kaze and he will be your sensei for the next few days until the exams I expect you'll do your best" replied Sarutobi.

"Wind what kind of name is that" Naruto asked not believing that this guy was to be my sensei.

"Hey its better than fish cake brat" retorted Kaze glaring at me.

"It stands for maelstrom not fish cake got it Windy" Naruto said grinning seeing he got him with that last part.

"Sarutobi-san I hope you will not hate me for this but fish cake here will have hell training till the exam" said Kaze evilly to the old man before gripping my shoulder.

Naruto felt a rush of air and then the next thing he knew they were in the mountains.

"Fish cake prepare for hell" said Kaze evilly as wind gathered around his right arm making Naruto think one thing 'shit' before he was attacked.

Kaze put Naruto through hell the next few days giving him a jutsu to work on when he felt he deserved it. Surprisingly enough Naruto took to futon jutsu's quite easily. Oddly enough they got along pretty well after the first day other than the fact Kaze still called Naruto fish cake and Naruto calling him windy. Today Naruto could sense him standing next to the Hokage as we waited for the proctor to start his match against Neji-teme.

"Hajime" shouted the proctor as wind swirled around Naruto and Neji.

The instant the proctor said this Naruto threw three kunai which the Neji easily dodged.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto shouted making the seal for the jutsu brining twenty clones to life.

"That's a jounin level jutsu" spoke one of the chunin in the stands.

"This match just became interesting" replied the chunin next to him.

The clones kept attacking though it was futile after all a failure can never beat a genius. At least thats what Neji had thought until this blond dead last reopened his chakra coils with red chakra. The next thing Neji knew the blond disappeared while surrounded in a small aura of red chakra before he found him again. The blond jumped towards me preparing to finish Neji in one blow so he did the only thing he could.

"Kaiten" Neji shouted spinning as the dome of chakra connected with the blond's fist making the chakra explode.

The two genin were sent flying in opposite directions from the force of the explosion.

"_Go for it fish cake use the first jutsu I taught you"_ Kaze thought while watching the match under the anbu mask that Sarutobi-san had given him. Kaze began grinning when he felt which jutsu his student was using.

"Sarutobi-san you will now see why I see fish cake as such a great student" Kaze said to the elderly Hokage sitting in his seat next to me.

"Just how many jutsu's did you teach him" Sarutobi asked Kaze his brow raised.

Kaze began to chuckle imagining Sarutobi's expression when he told him. "Six A-class jutsu's" he said with a smirk before Sarutobi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

No way Neji mumbled getting out of the ground sensing that the dead last was preparing something big.

"This shouldn't be possible this dead last will NOT BEAT ME" shouted Neji byakugan flaring as he charged Naruto.

"Bad move teme" was what he heard from the blond before seeing him stop on a seal that he couldn't place.

"Futon" was what Sarutobi heard Naruto-kun say.

"Kaze you didn't" Sarutobi asked a bit pale seeing the crazed look in Kaze's eyes through the mask.

"Kage Kaze senbon Arashi" shouts Naruto down in the arena as needles made of pressured air surrounded the Hyuga genius before replicating into a hazy dome around said Hyuga.

"_Shit no way out how in hell is this dead last doing this"_ Neji thought seeing the dome of deadly needles around him. The needles then began to vibrate as they were going to attack. "KAITEN" he shouts spinning as the needles begin to rain down before being knocked away by the chakra dome.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Kaze heard Naruto say down on the field. The clones then made a few hand seals before taking in a deep breath.

"Go for it fish cake show me the power of a Namikaze" Kaze said to myself catching Sarutobi's attention.

"Kaze we will talk later about how you obtained this info" he said quietly to me so that the Kazekage did not hear their conversation.

"Sure-" Kaze began but was cut off by Naruto shouting "Futon: Daitoppa" before all the Naruto clones released the jutsu causing the senbon to fly at a faster rate piercing the Kaiten. Neji was on the ground awake but unable to move from having a senbon hit a pressure point.

"Looks like fish cake won his opponent won't be able to walk for a week" Kaze muttered to myself grinning underneath the mask since a senbon needle had pierced Neji's leg.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" shouts the proctor before the crowd started cheering for Naruto.

Kaze saw the muscles in Neji's face move a bit showing he was about to talk so he added chakra to my ears to listen to the conversation.

"How did someone like you defeat me you are nothing but a dead last" asks Neji to Naruto who just walked up to the down genius.

"Cause you hurt someone close to me and you called me a loser. By the way you said that our destiny is decided at birth that is not true because I make my own destiny" Kaze heard fish cake reply before he jumped back to the competitors box while Neji got carried away by the medics.

Kaze noticed that fish cake spaced when he looked like he was thinking of something while a small blush came to his cheeks but he shrugged it off for the time being since he felt a familiar presence appear on top of the Hokage monument.

Need suggestions for Kaze's zanpakuto. Need an english to japanese translator site. Here's the poll which ends this chapter.

Raven-0

Eagle-1

Hawk-1

Updated: June 10, 2008


End file.
